A Fathers Love (slightly edited)
by That Golden Girl
Summary: summary: What if gohan's age was push back younger then four, like as if he was a still a baby... message to readers: story is still under development, but have no worries, next chapter is coming soon, check out my profile for my new story idea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is will** **my first story,** **I hope you all can give me some proper feedback. I am a big fan of "dragon ball z" by _Akira Toriyama. _I like to present my "what if" story line of dragon ball z. I my a few changes in my version of dragon ball z. **

**summary: what if gohan's age was push back younger then four, like as if he was a still a baby, what if chichi died during childbirth, what if goku had to raise gohan in middle of upcoming battles if gohan was younger then the original anime. special features include a somewhat nicer and reasonable prince vegeta, and a slightly mature goku.**

**this story is rated K  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is will** **my first story,** **I hope you all can give me some proper feedback. I am a big fan of "dragon ball z" by _Akira Toriyama. _I like to present my "what if" story line of dragon ball z. I my a few changes in my version of dragon ball z. **

**summary: what if gohan's age was push back younger then four, like as if he was a still a baby, what if chichi died during childbirth, what if goku had to raise gohan in middle of upcoming battles if gohan was younger then the original anime. special features include a somewhat nicer and reasonable prince vegeta, and a slightly mature goku.**

**this story is rated K  
**

* * *

**Goku Pov**

This is how it happened. Chichi and I were married, life was pretty good, I was part of her and the Ox kings family, but it didn't mean that Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and all my other friends weren't a part of it, no, they were also family. When I think about family, I think of grandpa gohan, that kind old man who was my whole world until he died, I was alone for long time but then I learned from bulma what the whole world is really like.

After being married for a while, learning to love chichi, then we consummated our love a few times until she gave me a huge surprise that altered my life for good. Chichi was pregnant, I never even knew the meaning of that word, I was still pretty naive back then, so Ox king gave a me a long talk about it. Ox king explain what pregnancy was, he told me that babies have the purest hearts and souls in the world, that they need lots of love and protection. I'm glad he told me that, I was getting attached to that little life inside chichi's belly month after month.

Then it was time, chichi started feeling the pains of contractions, I rushed to the nearest hospital to get her a doctor, they put her in white room on a white bed. Chichi was screaming her lungs out, she was crushing my hand, frantic nurses around, there were so many thoughts running around my mind. I was worried about how much pain she's in, if the baby was feeling pain, if the doctor isn't capable enough, I was getting scared. Its been fourteen hours chichi spent pushing and suddenly everyone in the room goes quiet except for the high pitched wailing newborn infant from the doctors hands announcing "its a boy".

"goku... oh goku..." chichi heavily panted, I look down back at her, she look exhausted and deathly pale, her grip on my hand was loosening, her eyes were less focused

"chichi, are you ok?.."

"I... I...lo-love... you..." she breath out that last part, and then she went very still, I felt my heart thumping faster and faster in panic

"chichi... are you... please no, chichi please no, don't leave me, chichi answer me please!.." I kept begging her to wake up, my eyes were leaking tears like rivers, my heart was now breaking.

Everything went by like a blur, I didn't notice when the nurses sat me down on the bench outside the room, I didn't how long I've been sobbing, and then after a while the same doctor approached me with some news.

"Mr. Son I'm terribly sorry for your loss, your wife had too much blood loss... but there is some good news, you have a healthy baby boy, would you like to see him?"

I snapped my attention to his face, his eyes were sad but they had a bit of hope in them, I nodded yes and he lead the way. Finally he took me to a different room then the one before. When I entered, I saw that little figure wrap up tightly in a blue blanket laying in hospital baby carrier. I went to get a closer look and saw his little face, he has my face, he has chichi's skin tone, he was beautiful. I reach out to stroke his cheek and his skin was as soft as silk compare to my rough hands from years of martial arts. soon I was crying again but not out of sadness but in joy for this baby.

"would you like to hold him?" I looked behind and realized that doctor was still there.

"c-can I?" he nodded and walk towards us, he gently grab my baby and lifted him carefully. " here, support the head and the bottom" he instructed and then he passed him onto me. I held him like that and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he looked so peaceful and calm then how he was just earlier when he was born. I brought him closer to my chest, I rested my cheek gently on his little head, I was smiling too because now I felt peaceful and I just stood there like that for a while. Being with my baby brought up memories of grandpa gohan, it made me wonder if this is how he felt when he found me.

"Mr. Son, do have a name for your boy?" the doctor asked, it suddenly dawned onto me that I didn't have anything to call my baby, I remember chichi suggested Einstein but it didn't felt right, and then I also remember thinking about about my grandfather.

"Gohan, his name is gohan" the Doctor nodded

my baby was now gohan, I'm gonna love him, and I'll protect him always, my beloved chichi was gone and it pains me that she'll miss out on gohan's life, but now I'll make sure gohan can live his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who read my story I'm happy to receive some feedback and corrections just it case. I gonna try to make this story great and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I started this story because there weren't a lot fanfiction where Gohan is an infant, so that's where I come in and do something about it.**

**The original story of dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**This story is rated K be aware for some minor language  
**

* * *

**narrator pov.**

Days after Chichi died, the Ox King held the funeral in her honor. Even though Goku lost his wife, he still has baby Gohan to care for, but that didn't mean there wasn't any trouble. Goku is the earths protector, a brilliant martial artist, but also a first time dad, as soon as he brought gohan back from the hospital he had no idea how to take proper care for an infant. Thankfully the Ox king was there to teach goku using his experiences form raising chichi, they developed a closer bond, just like goku the ox king had also lost his wife when chichi was really young. Ox king taught goku how to change a diaper, how to feed gohan, how to burp him, and more.

There were bad days for goku, gohan cries a lot during the nights if he's hungry or needs a diaper change, making goku wake up to around 6 times a night. Gohan drinks twice as much then the average baby since he's got that from goku. Gohan also poops more than he eats, which leaves goku to almost always run out of diapers, its a good thing the ox king gives him monthly allowances or else he'd be doomed. His home is a real mess fill with baby cloths, supply's, food, he'd regularly had to clean up. Goku found out that he couldn't train as much as he like too, sometimes he can't train at all. Sometimes he questions weather he's cut out to be a good dad or not.

There were good days for goku, he's getting the hang of following the daily routine of gohan life so far. Ox king watches over gohan for a couple of hours to give goku a break. He can change easily change diapers without too much trouble. If he's quiet as a mouse, gohan will not wake up from napping and start crying for a while. gohan also cries a little less, but only a little, its still a thing that goku learns to put up with. He was finally settling into his new role in fatherhood. He loves gohan more than any other thing in the world.

"Remember goku, it's going to get easier but it will get harder too" Ox king told him that a little while ago, he sort of understood it.

He's not hurting in the inside as he used to be after chichi death, he's almost over it, but it didn't mean that he'll forget about her.

**Goku pov**

Today was a nice warm day, clear blue skies, a bright yellow sun, it was a good day to take gohan outside.

It's been five months since chichi died, it's also makes gohan 5 months old, time flies pretty fast. Gohan gotten slightly bigger, his personality is showing, he's such happy little person. Today I decided to go out into the forest with gohan, I figured some fresh air would be good for both of us. I grab his diaper bag that goes over my shoulders that's filled with all of his necessities like bottles, wipes, pacifiers, and more inside little compartment spaces. I picked up gohan, and exit the house and walk though the forest until I found I nice spot by a tree near a waterfall. I went to the tree with a big shade in front, where I lay down a soft blanket and place gohan there on his stomach, I sat down and lean back against the tree putting my arms behind my back in a relax manner.

Man, its been so long since I get to relax, today seems like a perfect day to do it, I looked at gohan and he's trying to reach for a butterfly that landed in front of him. Heheh, he's so cute, I wouldn't be able to do this when he was younger, heck, I wouldn't be able to take him outside at all. Gohan's still trying reach for that butterfly, he sure is a stubborn little guy, I can tell that he's gotten that from chichi.

Sigh " Oh chichi, if only you could see gohan now..." I sure do miss chichi, I bet she would had loved to be here right now. It makes me bummed out that gohan won't have a mom like me when I was a boy, at least I had my grandpa, but he died while I was still a boy. I loved my grandpa and it was horrible when he died, I can't let the same thing happen my baby, I won't let myself die like grandpa gohan.

I picked up gohan from the blanket, he grunted in frustration, I guess he still wanted that butterfly, I laugh out loud, he can be so funny too. I cradle him on top of my left arm, grab a bottle filled with his formula from the diaper bag, and fed him, he eats a lot, its another obvious trait he got from me.

And then out of nowhere I felt a strong yet familiar Ki coming straight towards us. There was only one person with a Ki like that, its the same person who's had it out for me since I defeated him in the world martial arts tournament. Gosh, I really wanted an afternoon to relax with my son, I wasn't ready for a confrontation or heck even a battle, not with gohan in the middle of it too. I can feel him coming closer, darn it! why now? he better not hurt gohan.

He coming... closer... closer... closer... aaaand... here he is.

Piccolo Jr.

" I never pegged you for the settling down type of guy" Glancing at my son and back at me. His voice was ever so deep, he hasn't change at all, a purple Gi, a white turbine, green skin, and vengeful, I defeated his father the evil King piccolo a couple years ago. He's standing right in front of me like a tower. Putting away his bottle, I tighten my hold on gohan bringing him closer to my chest, tucking him under my chin, whatever happens, my baby can't be harmed.

"what do you want?" I asked, it was a dumb question but I wasn't prepared for this.

Piccolo grunted "your on my spot, get lost" What? I'm confused. His spot? does he come here here often?, this is putting me off my guard.

This time piccolo growled bearing his fangs " did I frickin stutter?, I said move it!" clearly he very annoyed right now.

Normally I wouldn't take stuff like that from anyone but I'll make an exception if it means taking gohan away from this place. I put the blanket and bottle back into the diaper bag, still not letting go of gohan and walked quickly away, looking back to see piccolo already seated comfortably where I originally was. I would had thought he try to attack me from behind yet he didn't but I wasn't gonna complain, I was gonna get out of here. It got me thinking that maybe piccolo's changed a little but that was interrupted when gohan was fussing around trying to break free from my iron grip, huh, I guess I was holding him a bit too tight, I loosened up my arms so he's not so squish against me.

"Oh gohan, at least your safe" I still have my baby, my baby gohan. he lucky the things didn't turn out differently. I'll never let anyone who would dared try to take him away from me. I already lost my grandpa and my wife, I never want to have to see that happen to my son.

So much for a pleasant afternoon, maybe one of these days I should visit _KAME house_ with gohan, haven't seen my friends since the wedding. What can possibly go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for you patients my lovely readers, I hope that this chapter will satisfy your hunger to read. ******I'm sorry that I forgotten to mention **why chichi has not been resurrected by the dragon balls in this chapter, and that gohan has a tail like goku did, so I'll put that in this chapter as well. I had to fast forward some parts, hope it's not confusing.  
**

**The original anime belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**This story is rated K.**

**Keep on reviewing.**

* * *

**Goku pov**

A week after the weird Piccolo thing, one morning Bulma called, there's going to be a reunion at _KAME_ house, my old martial arts master, the turtle hermit's house, its just what me and gohan need, some time away from home will be good for us. I picked up the ole reliable **_(diaper)_** D-bag and baby gohan with his cute tiny orange beanie hat with a puffy ball on top that the Ox King just had to get for him, went outside, and called nimbus to give us a ride. I move the bag hanging by my shoulder to my side, sat cross legged on the cloud, and placed my son on my lap with both my hands holding him so he won't fall, soon we were off gliding through the clear blue skies crossing over the big ocean. Gohan was having a great time, he squealing happily, raising his little arms in the air, heheheh, I gotta do this more often. we made it to master Roshi's island home, I'm so excited so see my old pals again.

I jumped and landed on the island sand, "Hey, is anyone home?!" I called out, Bulma the self proclaimed genius and former monk, fellow turtle hermit student Krillin came bursting out the door and then they a took a pause stare at Gohan. "Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked, "Yeah, are you babysitting for someone?" said Krillin, oh man I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them, its gonna be great.

"This is Gohan." I flashed them my biggest smile "He's my son." and then their faces went comical, eyes bugged out, jaws dropped, and their completely shocked, I just couldn't hold myself back from laughing. They used a minute to recover themselves and looked at my son more closely "Oh goku, he's adorable! can I hold him?" Bulma reaching out to him, I nodded, and passed gohan onto her. Bulma was coddling him, kissing his cheeks, blowing raspberries on his belly, lifting him in the air "He's so cute and so chubby!" she gushes out loud, at least gohan's loving all that attention.

Krillin with his arms stretched out "Come on bulma, let me have my turn" Bulma reluctantly handed gohan over to Krillin who held him now "hey little buddy! you look like a mini Goku!" but suddenly gohan puked on Krillin's chest, oh poor Krillin. His eye's widened in shock, he turned green in disgust, then red in embarrassed, and semi glared at the innocent baby. All of us except Krillin were laughing our heads off "grrr, cute kid, just like Goku, innocent to a fault" he concluded sternly and with that he handed Gohan back to bulma so she coddle him some more.

When Krillin gave him back, he gasp out loud at the fury appendage coming out of Gohan's diaper. "hey he has a tail!" Krillin pointed out Gohan's long fuzzy brown tail " yeah he was born with it, just like me when I was a boy" I told him. "goku does anything strange happens at night when gohan looks at a full moon" Krillin ask suspiciously, what strange happening is he talking about? "what do you mean? we go to bed pretty early" Krillin sighed " nothing, never mind"

"Gohan? so you name him after your grandfather, it suits him" says Master Roshi to change the subject.

"Yep."

"how old is he now?"

"5 months"

"Well he's a healthy looking boy, with fine Ki flowing, will you be training him when he get's older?"

"Definitely."

Krillin's walking up to me "and chichi doesn't mind that at all?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I wished he hadn't ask that but it was gonna come up anyway "S-She's.. uhh... she's... dead" casting my sight onto a spot on a palm tree. I can feel the stares burning though me, bulma stopped playing with gohan, now we're all standing here in awkward silence. "Well, why don't we use the Dragon balls and wish for her to come back to life!" Krillin suggested excitedly, I shook my head no "What?, why not?".

I sighed "Don't you think I would had done that already?... Shenron can't bring anybody back if they died naturally" this is gonna get me sad all over again.

Bulma walked to me "Naturally?, you mean..." I nodded, they looked towards gohan in her arms "so you been on your own with a baby all this time!? how did you manage that?! Krillin ask incredulously, I flinch and rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably. "Ah!, I'm sorry goku, I shouldn't have ask, me and my big mouth" ducking his head in shame.

I shrugged "Ehhh, its okay Krillin, her dad the Ox King taught me how to be a father" I'll always be very grateful to him.

"You know its sounds like he trained you in the arts of being a dad" Krillin's lame attempt for a joke to lighten the mood, I gave half smile for his effort.

"Hey this is a reunion, not a soap opera, why don't we get inside unless you all prefer to keep standing out here with no concern about my poor aching legs" said Roshi. "Yeah I gotta put on another Gi since I got barfed on" says Krillin, we made our way to his house I turn my head sideways to mouth 'Thanks' to the old man, he nodded and patted my back understandably, I'm glad that's over, I felt like I was gonna crack like an egg.

***Time Skip* a few hours  
**

We were in the living room, drinking lemonade, laughing, talked about the good old days, talked about gohan, threw jokes around, played poker, talked about our other friends, and now we've been talking about Bulma and former desert bandit Yamcha about their on and off relationship.

"... seriously, I'm gorgeous, I'm intelligent, I got it all, and he doesn't appreciate that!" ranted Bulma furiously, "GRRR, that idiot!, I don't even want to think about him anymore, he made me so mad that I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today!, I never want to see him again!, ugh, we're so through!". Gosh, Bulma has a lot of anger radiating off of her like she's a furnace. Its a good thing I have gohan with me or I'm afraid he will get burn by Bulma." Can you believe he went on a date with another girl?!".

"breaking up is hard" said Roshi, "I wouldn't know" says Krillin depressingly

I regularly checked up on Gohan to see how he's been doing all day, I've been leaning back against the sofa so that he can lay on my chest comfortably and kept my right hand on him so he doesn't roll off, he was asleep for a short time too, but he's awake now and he'll need to be fed again or else he'll be crying. Its been a long while since we've arrived at Roshi's and I think its about time we ought to get home so gohan can sleep more in his own crib.

We all went outside saying our goodbyes, bulma wanted hold gohan once more and I let her now that she's calm down. "I gonna miss you cutie-pie" Bulma cooed at him, he laugh his little baby laughter that never gets old. We were chatting just a bit more when I felt this massive energy coming from miles away and it was coming at over at our direction very fast. I wasn't the only one, Krillin and Roshi had also sense this enormous Ki, I had never felt anyone had such large amount of Ki before, not since Piccolo.

"What is this huge energy? Krillin yelled " I don't know but its something bad headed straight for us" I told him

"Are you sure Goku?" ask Bulma

"Yeah, I've never felt this kind of power before, and it really bad"

I feel the power coming from north, that power is so large that it's gotten me shaking. I saw a black dot coming from the sky getting bigger and bigger until its in a form of a human figure. Who is that? it can't be piccolo, I can't recognize it, it was landed down to us, a buff man with wild long hair wearing some sort of armor, and a eyepiece type of thing. Now I'm really scared, I can sense death all over this guy, he's got that killer's look, nobody said anything, we're just standing there taking in his presence. It's good thing gohan's with bulma right now, I don't want him anywhere near that mystery man's reach.

He was first to break the silence, he laugh a low evil laugh "So we meet again at last... you've grown up" he says, does he know me? "I recognize you though _Kakarot_".

"Kakarot?" he nodded "That right, that's your name" he says.

"Goku, do you know this guy?" Krillin asked, 'Yeah, Krillin, a stranger is here, I'm scared to the bone, and your asking me if I know him?' I thought sarcastically.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing here all these years?! your mission was to terminated all life forms on this planet, why haven't you done anything?! he questioned, what? I haven't got the slightly clue what he's talking about. Krillin was walked right up to him "listen fellow, I think you got wrong guy, that gizmo on your head might absorbing too many brain cells" he said smugly, mystery man smirked, I don't like where this is going, "now why don't you go back where you came from, and nobody has to ge-

He didn't have a chance to finish that sentence, it happen so fast that I almost didn't see it, something long and brown whipped out from mystery man to smack Krillin's face, the brute force threw him back a couple feet hitting part the house making a big hole. I called out to him but no response, he must had been knocked out good, he'll be out cold for a while. When I looked back to mystery man, I gasp.

"He has a tail. Just like me" I pointed out, and just like gohan. how does he have a tail?

"Hmph, I was wondering when you'll finally remember me" he rolled his eyes, I shook my head, narrowing my gaze at him " I never seen you before, I don't know you"

"Your saying you don't recognize me?" he put a hand on his hip, "I honestly don't know who your are, and my names not Kakarot, its Goku, you have the wrong guy" I told him firmly. In that moment gohan, held by bulma, is starting to whimper out that he's hungry, if this guy hadn't came here I would had been feeding gohan by now.

Mystery man growl "Did you suffer from a serious injury in the head when you were young?!"

I was going to ask him what did that had to do with anything but my attention went onto gohan who's whimpering louder, Bulma's rocking him in her arms to calm him down. She looked to me for help, I was gonna signal to her that gohan's D-bag was behind her sitting on Roshi's porch.

Mystery man snapped at me "Kakarot!, did you hear me?, I asked did you hit your head when you child!? he ask impatiently. I answered him back frustrated "yeah I did hit my head, and I was little when it happened so I don't remember at all, I still have the scar from it" he shook his head condescendingly "you stupid fool, you forgotten it all".

"I forgot what?, tell me what are you talking about?!" I demanded, then Master Roshi who's been quietly observing us chose this time to speak up, He said he had something important that he needed to tell me this instant.

**Fast Forward: We already know the story behind goku's head injury, if not then go online to watch for free**

"I think you have a connection with this man" Roshi concluded.

"Alright you got our attention, now who are you" I wanted to know who is this person.

"Well its not like I was going to sugar coat this" mystery man folded his arms and smirk that gave me chills " After all, you are going to come work with me, and I preferred my subordinates informed and disciplined"

I glared at him "What? I'm not going anywhere with you!, just looking at you makes my stomach sick!" I told him off.

he chuckle "Careful Kakarot, you and I are the same" in my opinion we couldn't be any more different. "Your from the planet vegeta, home of a warrior race, your a space fighting machine, just. like. me." my mouth was left agate. How could I ever be like him?

"My name is Radtiz, I'm your big brother" he must be really enjoying horrifying look on my face, I was trying my very best not to go into shock. A brother, I have a brother?, no way, its impossible, I was alone for so long, I don't have blood relatives, this must be a trick.

"Goku, he looks similar to you" murmured bulma, this guy is making me mad, calling himself my brother "Why should I believe you!?, how could I be on earth if I'm from a different planet?!" he chuckle some more in amusement.

"Its simple, we sent you here, Kakarot you had a mission to clear this planet of its inhabitants, and you failed miserably" I didn't get it but he continue on starting with his home.

**Fast Forward: We already know the story about saiyans purging planets for profit, top business, adults gets strong planets, baby gets weak planets, yada yada yada **

"You guy's are awful, how could you send little baby's to do dirty work, you should be ashamed of yourselves" Bulma said hatefully, I agreed with her on that. I don't have it in me to send my sweet little gohan to another planet to purge it, no, just no.

"Believe me, they're already more capable then you can ever imagine, more capable unlike you Kakarot, such a useless disgrace" said Raditz "You could had easily cleared this planet all by yourself if you hadn't forgotten your mission, especially when this planet has a nice big moon" the moon, what's he talking about this time?

"Was I suppose to blow that up too?" I mocked, "You unbelievable fool!? you should know its the key to unlocking true power. you would had at least seen the full moon just once with your life?!" Raditz yelled at me " And what happen to your tail, Kakarot?!"

"I had it removed, permanently a long time ago"

Radtiz groaned out loud "Do you have any idea what you've done, your true power is gone, without your tail you can't transform under the full moon, now I understand how you can settle among weaklings" then he spat on the ground.

"No matter what your saying, I'm son goku, I'm an earthling, this is my home, these are my friends, and your not the kind of brother I want around" Roshi and Bulma openly supported me on that. I got into my fighting stance ready to take him on.

Radtiz laugh haughtily while walking around and observing us "So baby brother wants to play hero, that pathetic, its a shame your too valuable to let go"

**Fast Forward: We also know the story about planet Vegeta's destruction, the nearly extinct saiyan race and rada rada rada **

He came up in front of my face. "So... care to join us, your not as powerful as I hoped but you could be somewhat of an asset"

"That enough!" I shouted, this guy irritates me sooo much "I'd rather die then join a pack a murderers like you!".

"WAAHHH!, WAAHHH!, WAAHHH!"

I shouldn't had yelled too loud because gohan is officially crying his lungs out. Bulma has kept him quiet all this time but I guess it couldn't keep working for a just a bit longer. First I felt guilty that I was part of the reason why he's crying and hungry, second I felt mad that Raditz is in the way of my parental duties, and third I felt dread because I had really bad premonition that things are gonna get nasty.

"Argh!, shut him up!" he snapped at bulma but when he looked at gohan he notices his tail. "You mixed your blood with a female weakling, didn't you?!" he yelled at me.

"Leave him out of this" he better stay away from gohan.

His face was unreadable "Your even more disgraceful then I ever imagine. its pathetically obviously that you lack any real saiyan potential, it's even worse that you inherited father's appearance... you just won't do, so it looks like I'll be settling with your half-blood bastard child to take your place" when he said that, it was like my body had turned to ice, I gave him the most hateful glare I had in me. I was not gonna let him take my baby without a fight.

Raditz was smirking amusingly "Now that's the saiyan I was expecting out of you, it too bad looks won't get you far" he was walking right toward bulma to gohan. My heart was furiously pounding, he's really doing it, he's going after gohan, the one person who needs me for everything, the one gift I had left from chichi. Roshi stood next to me ready to come to my aid I quickly told him to stay close to gohan. I was about to punch him when he moved to the left with lightning fast speed, then he lift his knee to give me a powerful hit on the gut. I was extremely overwhelm with Raditz's raw strength, I flew about 6 feet away, and hit the ground hard. He was getting closer but I couldn't focus I was too dazed, I couldn't get up with the hot stabbing pain on my stomach, I looked to see him and saw his foot headed straight down to my face. I heard foot movements and very loud crying until it was all quiet and pitch black.

* * *

**Ouch, Raditz had stomped on Goku's face to knock him out, Raditz kidnapped gohan, poor goku, and Krillin was still knock out during this event but don't worry he'll get a piece of action.  
**

**Krillin, Goku and Raditz will fight with special guest appearance Piccolo Jr. in the next chapter.**

**Keep on reviewing, and check my profile for a sneak peak of a new story idea, Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers, thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, its been encouraging. I'm very pleased with how this story is coming along, I'm also very glad that many of you are really enjoying it. I'll be switching things up and changing some things here and there to make this story work well because this is a father and son fanfiction.** **Remember that I'm not very good with fight scenes, so I might be fast forwarding pretty frequently.**

**Very sorry it was very late, I made it extra long to make up for my absences.  
**

**Dragon ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**This story is rate K, with minor language **

* * *

**Goku pov**

"Goku!"

Ugh, my head feels like it weighed a ton, what just happened?

"Come on Goku!, wake up!"

I'm lying on my back and I feel something shoving me. I blinked opened my eyes a few times to get use to the light on my face. My vision was a little hazy but I can make out the blue sky and some clouds. I feel a lot of pain on my lower stomach area and my head. I hear a women's voice calling out my name.

"Chichi...?" I groaned out loud

"Oh my kami!, Goku!", I turned my head but it wasn't her, it was Bulma, "Are you okay Goku!?" she said

"I'm alright..." I carefully pull my upper body up into a sitting position, then I really got a good look at her and she was visibly shaken, she's got a purple bruise on her right cheek for some reason, how did that happen? I looked around behind her and I see Krillin holding an ice bag over his head with master Roshi holding a first aid kit. "What happen, bulma?"

She got teary eye on me "I... I'm so s-sorry Goku" she pulled something orange from her pocket and gave it to me.

A tiny orange beanie hat with a puffy ball on top.

It all came rushing back like a vision, coming to kame house, meeting with Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma, the stranger who called himself my brother, the truth about my head injury, the truth about where I come from, the truth about my tail, the reason why I'm on earth... and Raditz knocking me out. Looking at the tiny hat made me want to cry but I held it back.

"He took him, didn't he" I said rubbing the soft fabric of the hat between my fingers, Raditz took my baby, my Gohan.

She nodded gravely, I dragged myself onto my legs and walk to Krillin and Master Roshi, they looked to me and gave sad smiles. Krillin waved a hand at me "hey buddy" he said, he's got a big bruise on his head, and few stitches on the side but overall he seems okay. Master Roshi nodded at me I nodded back, he doesn't seem to bad off, his cloths are ruffle up.

"Bulma, how long was I out?" I asked her

"Not very long..."

"You might want to get ice on that too" I gestured at her face, she shrugged. Roshi clear his throat to get our attention, he look very serious "Goku there's something we got to tell you" oh kami, I hope it's not another secret, I learned enough information for one day.

"That man, Raditz has offered a deal, you have a day to think about it, if you want Gohan alive either you will come to join him to claim the earth by first eliminating 100 people and have them here as proof or he takes gohan as your replacement and conquers the earth with his other comrades" Roshi said with dread, could this day get any worse?

They were looking at me, waiting for an answer, I clenched my teeth, I have to do something, I have to get Gohan back. "I'm not doing either of those, Raditz is incredibly strong so I'll have to outsmart him somehow" I said.

"Yeah, its you that he's after, he can't hurt gohan if he using him as leverage" said Bulma

We all put our heads together to make a plan. We're going to take him head on. Krillin will come to back me up but he'll have to be extra careful not to die because he's already been revived. Piccolo made his presences known, he's been here observing the entire thing with Raditz without anyone noticing, he declared a temporary truce because Raditz interferes with his plans to dominate the earth. It turns out that Piccolo has met raditz before me, while Raditz took gohan, Piccolo tailed him to where he's landed his ship, and then he returned back to the island. The plan was to grab Raditz at his weakest point: his tail, we take back Gohan, and then take him out in case things get bad. Bulma and Roshi wished us luck and we took off into the sky.

Krillin and I were zooming across the sky with Piccolo leading us to Raditz and Gohan "We're getting close, get ready" Piccolo announces. We all flew down and landed right in front of him.

"Well, well, well... you decided to drop in little brother? oh and you brought green man and a midget, what a pleasant surprise" Raditz sarcastically remarked "I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow, you really are foolish"

"Let's see about that!" I said

"Hmm, so what bring you here, Kakarot, it doesn't look like you met our quota of 100 corpses" he raise his eyebrow.

"I'm here to take my son back, where is he?" I demanded, "I knew you were going to ask, your also driving a great deal of my patience, I been generous enough to offer a deal and if your not gonna take it, I strongly recommend you to stand down"

"Forget it!"

He sighed deeply then smirk "You ought to listen to your big brother, you wouldn't like to know how vicious I can be"

I glared at him, my hands clenched hard into fists, raise my chin in defiance "You aren't. My brother" he snicker at that.

"...Alright then, I didn't came here to kill you but we can do this your way, its too bad though, we needed another saiyan on our side"

Piccolo's patience was also wearing thin "Enough talk, let's get on with this already" he threw his turbine and hat aside, wow, I didn't know he trained with weighted clothing, me and Krillin removed our weighted clothes too. Krillin flashed me a thumbs up.

Raditz laughed at us "Do you really think that's going work, who do you think I am? taking those weights off won't make a differences, I'm still stronger than you are" he boasted.

"That might true about strength, but its three against one" I said.

"My gosh, you so clueless... and to think that I considered you to join us, but you'll just hold us back" he shook his head "Your a disgrace to the saiyan race! get ready to die".

Raditz flew passed us at lightening speed, he used both elbows to knock me and piccolo on the ground, then he kicked Krillin's gut, it made him dropped to his knees. He surprised all of us, its obvious that he's really skilled and not just an average fighter. "I wonder how much pain you can take" he said, I need to get to his tail, its the best chance we got.

"Your efforts are hopeless, I'm not even warmed up"

His words gave me chills, how much power is he hiding?, I can feel Piccolo's frustration and Krillin's fear. "That's it, we'll charge him together" Piccolo suggested.

"Not yet, I need to where Gohan is" I told him, "Where my son!" I demanded to Raditz.

He scoffed "You think you can save him? don't get ahead of yourself, we need another saiyan on our side"

"Grrr, where is he!"

"Ugh, stop with the fatherly dramatics, he's inside my space pod in the giant crater on your right" he jerked his head to his right.

I had to be sure if it was true so I ran to the crater, spotted his spaceship, and there he was, just like Raditz had said, Gohan is inside. Gohan was certainly very distressed, he was lying on his back, flailing his arms and legs around, his face beet red and drenched in tears, and his mouth was wide open indicating that he's been wailing his lungs out but I couldn't hear his crying because the space pod blocked it out. I wanted rush down there to hold my baby so tight, I wanted take him away from this place so much, and it hurt me inside because I can't do that right now.

'Gohan... just give me a little more time, ok son?' I thought. My attention went back to the man responsible for ruining what could had been a nice day. I went back to my place with Piccolo and Krillin, this man is going to pay.

"You really should stand down, you won't be getting another chance" he said.

"No, I won't lose to you" I was not going to back down, "Get ready guys!" and the three of us charged straight towards him. We got within striking range and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Raditz but he was very skilled and dodge each and every one. Raditz was extremely fast for man that bulky looking with wildly long hair. He flew up, extended his arms, and flashed a powerful Ki blast at us, we nearly couldn't dodge that. That Ki blast hit a random landscape and it created a huge explosion, it's probably how they purge planets.

During the explosion, I lost track of Raditz, but quick as a flash he appeared behind me and kicked me hard on the back that threw down across the ground. He laughed and commented that he was getting bored, I pulled myself up to call out for Piccolo or Krillin. It shocked me when I saw Piccolo standing up with his left arm gone, purple blood was seeping out of it, he said he was fine and that he can still fight. I look to Krillin and he was just as shock as I was, he seemed alright, no serious injuries.

Raditz laughed manically "Oh excuse me, has anyone seen my arm!" he mocked at Piccolo "You can miss it, its greeenn!" he continued laughing at him.

Piccolo muttered "Goku, any new techniques would be really helpful right now"

"Nope, I've been pretty occupied as you already know, how about you Krillin?" I said turning to him.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head "Ehhh, not really..."

Piccolo scoffed "Slackers, while you too have been taking it easy, I've been developing a new attack"

"Can you do it with one arm?" ask Krillin "Yeah, but the problem is that I need five minutes to gather enough energy and it hasn't been tested either " said Piccolo

I agreed to keep Raditz busy with Krillin, while Piccolo prepares his attacked, he told me that it was move he created to use against me but to his disappointment he's using it on Raditz. Krillin and I launched ourselves to attack Raditz and Piccolo begin to charge his energy. We kicked and punched but Raditz had dodge them all until he was throwing his attacks on us. I pulled back to blast a kamehameha attack at him but he cancel it out with the palm of his hand, Piccolo's plan better work. Raditz pull his arm back to charge energy to make big KI blast and aimed it at me.

The blast hit me pretty good, and I fell down from the sky and onto to the ground. Raditz appeared above ready to punch me but Krillin showed up and put himself in front of me to take the blow. That punch send Krillin away a few feet on his left, he fell on ground and groan in pain. Raditz was going to try to hit me again until he realized Piccolo is almost ready to try his new attack. Piccolo looked menacing with his two finger glowing brightly and him smirking in a way that shows his sharp fangs.

Raditz growl angrily "Alright then! show me what you got!"

"Special beam cannon!"

He blasted a bright swirling beam at Raditz. It was so bright that I was blinded for moment when it make an impact. The dust and debris cleared away, my vision came back, Piccolo was shuddering from its after effects, Krillin was shaken and staring wide eyed, my reaction was the same as Krillin. Raditz had dodge the blast by a few steps, the only damage he received from Piccolo was a bruise shoulder and a bit of armor was broken off.

Radiz smiled mockingly "Heheheheh, your aim need a little work, how about I show you a trick" he said, Piccolo was really peeved. Raditz raised his right arm up, gather energy on his hand, but just when he was about to use it on Piccolo, he was in shocked to find out that Krillin was quick enough to grab his tail.

Krillin laughed as he grip Raditz's tail with both hands "Aheheheh, you got careless, man"

"Nice job Krillin, I'll hold onto his tail, you go to his spaceship and get Gohan out" I told him, he nodded and passed on the tail to me, Krillin sprint to the crater.

"I remember how painful it was when somebody grabbed my tail" I told him, I squeezed hard enough to have him down on the ground, he growled in pain. "Hey Piccolo, can you try that again?" I called, he said yes but he needs another five minutes.

"WAAHHHHH! WAAHHHHH!"

An ear piercing cry echoed though the land. Krillin has gohan in his arms, he was really uncomfortable as he tried unsuccessfully to rock gohan to stop crying. My poor boy, he should had never been the reason for this fight, he belongs at home safe with me.

"Goku, hold him tight, I could only do this one more time and that's it" yelled Piccolo.

"Kakarot, please tell me your not going to let this green man finish me off, your own brother" Raditz strain to speak up.

"Brother!? are you kidding me!? you were going to take over the earth, you almost killed me, and you took my son, how could you!? he's a baby!"

Raditz pleaded "I bluffed, you really think I hurt my flesh and blood, and I'm only following orders"

"Come on, Goku, he'll say anything to get away" Krillin yelled.

"You were gullible enough to believe that I would harm you or your boy, and if things weren't going to plan I was going to leave this planet" he plead

Raditz was telling me that he didn't plan to take Gohan and that he only use him as means to fulfill his orders to bring me to his comrades. He said he never did try to hurt gohan when he kidnapped him, and that if things did not go well here, he would of left. I was still pretty ticked off at him, but I believe in second chances, Raditz might be telling the truth and Krillin, Piccolo, and I won't have to kill him.

"Do you promise to leave and never come back" I asked "Yes, of course I will" he begged again.

Piccolo and Krillin were yelling at me about Raditz lying and not to let go of his tail. Raditz was on the ground begging and pleading for him go and that he'll never come back. If I let raditz go he will either leave with his ship and never return or he'll go back on his word and attack me again.

If I don't let raditz go, we kill him. Piccolo, Krillin and I will have his blood on our hands, and its not like I haven't done it before but I don't feel comfortable enough to resort to that again. So I made my decision, I'm gonna take a chance to let him go and hope he's telling the truth.

"Krillin step back" I warned, just in case. Krillin look startle but he did what he's told. Piccolo got furious with me "No Goku, don't!" he yelled. Slowly I loosen my grip on Raditz's tail.

My worst fears came true. As soon as I let go of his tail, Raditz had sprung onto his feet and elbowed me to the face to knock me down. When I was down on the ground he slammed his foot on the same spot where he kick me back on Roshi's island. He kept pressing it enough to make cry out in pain, it hurt so bad that I can feel my lower left ribs about to snap.

Raditz was laughing sadistically, pressing his foot further into me, making me yell louder "Of course, your too weak to be recognized as a saiyan warrior!" he said.

"Damn you" I gasp out.

"Say whatever you like, unlike you, I am a first class warrior, I won't hesitate to kill, even my own brother!" and with that he repeatedly jammed his foot even harder on me, it broke about three of my ribs. I screamed in pain that was comparable to what piccolo did to me at the tournament a long time ago.

My screaming pain was louder than gohan's high pitched wailing right now. He's got his good pair of lungs from me, that's for sure.

"Come on, Kakarot! I can't hear you begging, scream louder!" he taunted. He turned to face Piccolo and Krillin "What are you waiting for, just try that little trick me, I dare you!"

Piccolo growled to himself "Ugh, its no use, I'll need more time" he's still gathering energy.

Raditz is still stomping his foot on me, yelling out crude remarks at me. I screamed even louder when I felt the forth rib snapped. All I felt was pain that spread through my torso, I wanted it to end so badly.

"Your such a disappoint brother!" he lifted his hand, ready for a Ki blast me when something unexpected happen. A something short has zoomed threw the air like a bullet.

it was Krillin!

His bald head was angle to give Radtiz an enormous headbutt to the face when he came speeding towards him. It caught Radtiz completely off guard, he fell backward on the ground with a giant thud, his hands were all over his face in agony. Krillin also fell, face first on the ground, he groaned painfully, clutching his head.

Krillin stood up shakily, he turn to me, his head was purple/black and swelling, his stitches were ripped open letting out some blood trickling down his face. He smile at me and wave "Hey, pal, you don't look so good" he asked.

"hehe, your not bad off yourself" I gave him a little half smile. Wait a minute, he was suppose to be watching Gohan, where's Gohan?

Raditz was getting up, when I looked at him, he had some blood running down his face. he look very shock to see it was Krillin who hit him. "How? nobody has ever done that to me" he said out loud. I don't know what went on in his head but he just starting walking towards Krillin now, it was like Raditz was a lion and Krillin was his prey.

Raditz was severely pissed now. When he got to Krillin, he landed a massive punch at him that threw Krillin several feet on my right. But that wasn't enough for him, he quickly got to Krillin, grabbed his Gi, and just beat the living crap out of him in rapid punches and kicks into the ground. It made me felt so horrible that this was happening to Krillin, my best friend.

My body was so broken that I wasn't to sure about it working to well. With every bit of muscle I had left, I ran up to Raditz and grasp his arms from behind him to stop his beating but he quickly wrap one hand around Krillin's neck making him choke and gasp for breath. Raditz was incredibly furious, he was struggling to free himself from me while Krillin was struggling to free himself from Raditz's grip on his neck.

"Piccolo! use your attack, now!" I yelled out.

Piccolo was smirking as he finishes up charging energy into his fingers for another attack "Alright goku, hold on tight!" he yelled.

"Argghhh, you little..." Radtiz was struggling harder and Krillin was almost loosing conscientiousness "Fool! how are you gonna hold onto me and dodge that beam?" he said. That was a good question he asked but I now know how this was going to end.

"Your right, I can't, we'll both go" this was the only way "What?! you'll be killed too" Raditz yelled.

"Yes, and it will keep you from ever laying a hand on my son again!" I told him "Now Piccolo! my ribs are broken!"

Piccolo shot his special beam cannon, straight at me and Raditz. I felt his beam pierce clean though Raditz and then though me. It knock us both on the ground, and it got Raditz to let go of Krillin's neck, he dropped to the ground coughing and wheezing for air. When I fell on ground, I look at my stomach and there was a huge gaping hole. I lay there on the floor, bleeding, my body is completely spent of all energy I had left, and then I remember something very important.

"Krillin..." I called out "Please... bring Gohan to me" he nodded and stagger to some direction to get my son. I really need my son with me, I just really need to hold him.

Radtiz was saying his final word with Piccolo.

Krillin came back with Gohan **_(who's still crying). _**I mustered up a little energy to extend my arms to reach out so Krillin can pass gohan to me, where I placed him on top of my chest and held him. "shh... shh... its ok-k, no more c-crying... d-daddy here now" I whispered soothingly, stroking his head and back kissing him. It didn't matter to me how injured I am, Gohan always comes first. Surprisingly he did calm down somewhat, he's stop wailing like a banshee.

I can't believe I'm dying after I swore to myself that I wouldn't for Gohan's sake. The Ox king says that the first years of gohan's life are important. But I'm about to go away, I can feel myself slipping away and I hate that I'm slipping away from gohan, the one person who needs me the most. I didn't want a battle today, I never wanted gohan to be in the middle of it, I just wanted and day out with my son and friends.

As I'm laying there as the ground I overhear Raditz saying two more saiyans who are stronger then him are coming to earth in a year, after Piccolo finishes him off. Then Bulma and Master Roshi finally appeared from her flying car, when they got out they rushed toward me, Krillin and Piccolo. Bulma was crying, Roshi stood stiff, Krillin sat be my side holding my left hand, and Piccolo was only standing. They were telling me that everything is fine and that I can make it but its plain obvious that I'm dying.

"Goku... y-your going to pull through... aren't you buddy?" croaked Krillin, I can only smile to hide the unbearable pain of my broken body.

"G-guys.. I need y-you... t-t-to do me... a f-fa...vor..." I spoke, they all listen carefully.

"After t-this... t-take... go...han... t-to Ox... k-king... for m-me..."

"We will, but... your going to ok!, you going to live too!" Krillin wheezed out, "No... n-not this t-t-time... friend" I said, I'm almost losing mobility in my body.

"We'll wish you back soon, I promise!" tearfully krillin said, I nodded, there's one last thing I have to do.

"B-Bulma..." she stopped crying and sat up straighter "My b-bag?" she nodded and sprinted to her flying car and to retrieve it and ran back at us. "Ok, now what?" she asked.

"Bottle..." I whispered inaudibly. She rummaged around until she found a half full one and held it up for me. I let go of Krillin's hand to grab it, and then I pointed it to Gohan's mouth for him to feed on, he sucked vigorously until the milk was all gone.

_'that's my boy, daddy loves you' _I thought to myself _'at least I got to do this one fatherly thing before I go'_

And then I died with a smile.

* * *

**so sorry, how late this chapter was, I been dealing with unnecessary issues.**

**hope you guys hadn't gave up on me.**

**I've turned into such a recluse, please forgive me, write any feedback to me and tell me what you thought of this chapter and my new story idea on my profile**

**thanks for reading my lovely audience**


End file.
